


A confession of Love

by FlashingFantasy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Emma is BAD ASS!!!, Fluff, M/M, Ryan is the bully, Teenagers, Tobey get's bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashingFantasy/pseuds/FlashingFantasy
Summary: Tobey is an unlucky boy who gets bullied at school. Will he ever find his true love?(Spiderman Actors AU)





	A confession of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first story so I hope it's entertaining.  
> Sorry if it get's a bit 2 cheesy at the end......  
> If you any suggestions for fandom stories please send them to me!
> 
> ~Flashing Fantasy

A confession of Love

It was another grey morning in Midtown. For Tobey, this would be a very special day. Today he would find happiness, but he would also have some bad luck.  
Tobey wasn’t really that popular at school. And sometimes he even got bullied. He also kept a lot of secrets, and most of them were of Tobey himself.

His alarm clock went off and Tobey woke up. He looked at the clock. 7AM. ‘I can stay in bed for a little longer’ he thought. 7:30AM. ‘I’m not going to school yet.’ 7:45AM. ‘Well, I think I should go now. Even though my classmates aren’t going to miss me anyway.’ 

When he arrived at school, Emma walked up to him. She was one of the only friends he had at Midtown High. “He Tobey, how did everything go yesterday with Tom?” she asked? Tobey sighed. “Well, I don’t know how to say it but… well…” “Did you admit you like him?” Emma asked, now horribly curious. “NO! I didn’t!!!” Tobey screamed. “Jeez, calm down man, seriously” Emma said. “I know it’s very hard for you, but you have to tell him sometime. If you love someone you should tell it to that person. Otherwise you will be ripped into pieces on the inside.” “Yeah, you can talk about it easily” Tobey said and smiled sadly. “You’re in a relationship with Andrew, you know how to handle the love struggles.” 

They were walking to the entrance of the school when suddenly… “Tobey, there you are!” It was Ryan, the bully of the school. For some reason he loved to bully Tobey. “Fuck off Andrew” Emma hissed. “Wow, wow, calm down Miss Titty Talk” Andrew scoffed. “Well Tobey, were you finally able to fix someone with that dickhead of yours?” Tobey just looked at his shoes and said nothing. “C’mon Tobey, let’s go to class” Emma said. “Oh and Ryan, I think you should get a mirror and take another good look at that dickhead of yours!” With that said, she and Tobey walked to their first class of the day.

The hours went by slowly and finally the last class started. It was Biology. Tobey never had that much trouble with the Units, but this Unit was about Sexuality. The teacher walked in, putted his cup down and clapped his hands. “Okay class, today we are going to talk about sexual preference.” “Hey Tobey, watch closely! Now you can learn how to fix a girl!” Ryan yelled. Something inside Tobey had burst. He stood up and screamed loudly; “I CAN’T FIX A GIRL BECOUSE I’M GAY! I’M JUST MADLY IN LOVE WITH TOM!!!!!” The class went completely quiet. “Well” the teacher said. “I didn’t see that coming.” “See, I told you!” Ryan yelled. “Well Tobey, the name dickhead fits you perfectly now!” The whole class laughed, except for Tobey, Emma, Tom, Andrew and the teacher. Tears welled up in Tobey’s eyes. He ran out of the class, tears streaming down his face. Away from them, away from school. “Knock it off all of you!” Emma yelled. “Why is this so funny?! It’s just the way he is!” “Now everyone, QUIET!” the teacher thundered. “This isn’t the way you treat someone! We’re going to talk about this now. And you may only leave if everything is clear to you all! Understand?” The whole class nodded. No one dared to speak. “All right” The teacher said. “Now let’s begin”

Later that day Emma cycled home. ‘This was a very strange day’ she thought. A few minutes later she biked through the park. And then, under a tree at the lake, she saw Tobey sitting on the grass.  
She stopped, dropped her bike and walked over to him. “Hey, can I sit?” she asked. “Sure, do what you want” Tobey said. They were quiet for a moment, staring at the lake and feeling a light breeze. Emma decided to break the silence. She looked at Tobey. “You know, that was a great move you made in class.” Tobey grinned. “Ha, more like the dumbest thing I’ve ever done! I should have kept my mouth shut.” Emma smiled a little. “Hey chin up. What you did was very good, and I’m so proud at you.” She laid her head on Tobey’s shoulder. “Tobey Maguire, you truly are the bravest boy I’ve ever known” Emma said. “I agree” a voice came from behind them. Tobey and Fiona turned around. “Tom…” Tobey said in amazement. “Tom, what are you doing here? Emma asked in surprise, trying to fight back an amused smile. “I came for Tobey.” Tom answered with a slight blush on his cheeks. “For me?” Tobey stood up, his heart beating faster every second. The two boys looked each other in the eyes. “Tobey, you are the bravest, kindest, sweetest and most beautiful person in the world.” Tom said. “Tom, when…” Tobey started. “I’ve always had a secret crush on you Tobey. I’m surprised you’d never noticed.” “Oh Tom…”Tobey whispered. Tom took Tobey’s hands. “Tobey Maguire, would like to be my boyfriend?” Tom asked. Tobey didn’t hesitate for a second and he brought their lips together. The kiss was sweet and full of pure love. When he pulled away, they were both blushing madly. “My Tom, how could I ever refuse you.”

 

15 years later…… 

(Writer’s POV) 

Tobey and Emma are still the best of friends. Emma is married and is pregnant of her second baby. And Tobey? Well, from the once sad an lonely teenager of 16 he was, he has turned into the happiest man alive. And I tell you, I’ve never seen anyone this happy in my whole life.  
And Tobey and Tom are still together.

Happy, sweet and for always.

 

The End


End file.
